The Draculas
by writer20161
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR HT 2!* Bela is back, Dracula is sick, and Mavis wants to know more about her father's past. Including why he's called "The Prince of Darkness". Join the gang as they go on this...monstrous adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, so, this is my first HT fanfic lol**

 **SPOILERS FOR HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 2!**

 **Characters are NOT mine!**

 **Third Person POV**

Dracula yawned as he walked down the hall, oddly feeling cold. He started to shiver slightly, but he ignored it as he kept checking on everything. When he finally made it down to the lobby he furrowed his eyebrows, it was already busy. He then glanced at the clock, becoming even more confused at how late it was.

"Hey, Drac, buddy! Slept in?" Frank asked as he walked up.

Dracula frowned, "N-no...I thought..."

The other monster chuckled, "Drac, it's fine to sleep in. Even vampires need their rest."

"I guess so..."

"Hey, you look paler than usual, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Mavis and Johnny?" Dracula questioned, walking forward.

"They took Dennis to the park to play with Winnie."

Dracula grunted his response before sighing, noticing his father flying through one of the open windows. Vlad landed beside them and transformed back. He greeted Frank, but once he noticed Dracula he frowned.

"You're almost as white as the moon! Are you running a-

"No, dad, I'm fine." Dracula cut him off, hoping he would persist.

Of course he never got _that_ lucky, because his father continued to feel his head. Vlad's eyes swirled with concern as he felt his son's temperature, knowing full well that he wasn't average vampire temperature. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dracula was already distracted by one of the werewolf pups destroying something. Vlad shook his head, slightly hurt that his son won't let him take care of him.

"So, did you and Drac get into a fight...or something?" Frank asked.

Vlad sighed, "We got into many fights before he moved away. I only saw Mavis once when she was a baby, only because Martha convinced Dracula to let me. He completely shut me out of his life."

"What did you fight about?"

"What he's going to do once I step down from King, but of course he wants nothing to do with it."

"Wouldn't he be the king of monsters?"

"No, King of Vampires or King of Darkness. If he stayed and listened to me, he would be able to finish all his lessons. Unlike me, he can't control another vampire." Vlad sighed.

"Maybe you should try talking to him?" Frank suggested, feeling sorry for the elder vampire.

Vlad shook his head, "He's a very closed of vampire, you know that. He won't let me in."

"What about his mother?"

Vlad scoffed, "She refuses to speak to me. She disagreed with how I trained our son."

"Well, you did push him to his limit. He murdered countless of innocent lives..." Frank whispered, frowning.

Vlad nodded, "I know, I regret it."

Frank clapped a large hand over the King's shoulder. "He'll eventually let you in again."

"I hope so." Vlad whispered.

Dracula groaned as he held onto the wall for support, his vision blurred, his eyes were watery, and he had little to no appetite. He slowly walked towards his room, feeling exhausted already. He has only walked around the hotel once and he could barely stand without falling. He shoved his door open before closing it again, sighing when he saw how far his bed was. The minute he reached it he collapsed onto the ground, too tired to continue on.

Mavis laughed as Dennis turned into a bat and flew around, teasing Winnie. Johnny grinned, wondering if his son and the wolf pup had already zinged. Mavis looked up to see her grandfather sitting down, his eyes clouded over with sorrow. She told Johnny to watch the two little monsters before walking over to Vlad.

"Hey, grandpa, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside him.

Vlad sighed, knowing he shouldn't tell Mavis anything about Dracula's past. But he knew the minute he told her that her father technically hates him she would ask questions. His son would never forgive him if Mavis feared him because of he can be sometimes. He swallowed and shook his head.

"Nothing, just tired." Vlad voiced.

Mavis frowned, "No, you're upset, why?"

"Just as persistant as your old man." he chuckled. "Your father and I aren't on good terms..."

"You acted perfectly fine during Dennis' birthday party."

"That was only so there wasn't anymore drama, he tends to shut others out." he explained.

Mavis nodded, "Have you tried talking to him? I mean, it took a few hours for him to talk to me after I...I said some hurtful words to him. I was just too blinded by anger to even consider my father's feelings; I was going all protective mom over Dennis. I basically told him I was moving because he was too dangerous for Dennis to be around."

 _If only she knew how truly dangerous her father could be, besides taking his grandson to a vampire camp._ Vlad thought bitterly to himself.

He yawned, "He'll eventually...say something. I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired."

"Okay..."

Once Vlad left Mavis frowned, she sat there for a few more minutes until she made up her mind. She sprinted to her father's room and barged in, ready to lecture him when she gasped. She ran over to her father's form and knelt beside him, gently shaking him awake. After five attempts his eyes finally fluttered open, but they were glazed over with sickness.

"Dad?" she whispered.

Dracula looked up at her and tried to stand, but Mavis quickly told him to lay down. "Whoa, are you okay? You look terrible."

"Y-yes...I'm fine..."

"No, you're not. Maybe I should get grandpa-

"No!" Dracula gasped.

Mavis frowned, "Why not? He's your father."

Dracula went to argue, but Mavis shook her head. "No, I'm going to get him."

The count sighed in defeat, too tired to argue with his strong willed daughter.

 **Author's note: So...uh...what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for the amazing reviews! and the follows/favs :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Mavis flew through the halls, searching for her grandfather. She sighed in relief when she spotted him walking towards his room; before the Elder vampire could reach his door the small bat flew into him. He furrowed his eyebrows, ready to strike when Mavis turned back. He instantly relaxed and his eyes softened as he realized it was his grand-daughter.

"Grandpa, Vlad, we have an issue." she voiced, her eyes wide with concern.

Vlad burst through his son's bedroom door and ran over to him. He knelt beside him and gently felt his head, he frowned in worry. He picked Dracula up with the help of Mavis before dragging him to the infirmary. Mavis swallowed, wondering why they were taking him to the infirmary. Was he really that bad?

Once they finally reached the place the nurses instantly laid the count on the bed. Vlad and Mavis stepped back as they got to work, making sure he was hydrated and checking his vitals. Mavis couldn't take it anymore and allowed her concern and curiosity get the better of her.

"Why did we take him here?" she questioned her grandfather.

Vlad sighed, "Come, I'll explain."

They walked out to the quiet hallway and Vlad quickly got to explaining. "When a vampire is a baby up until they're eighty, their immune systems are very weak. They're vulnerable to multiple diseases, but the worse is the dark flu. The dark flu only effects vampires and it's permanently within them. Now, he won't get sick _all_ the time, but he'll catch it whenever he's near someone who recently had it.

Has he been anywhere near vampire children?" he asked.

Mavis thought for a moment before nodding, "Some vampire camp."

Vlad's eyes widened, "That would do it, that's where he first got it."

"So, could I get it?"

"Yes, but you have a five percent chance. It's not genetic or anything." he explained.

Mavis nodded, "So, what happens?"

"He'll wake up feeling suddenly weak, like today. He'll then start coughing and then puking, then...comes the hard part."

"What?"

"He'll completely rely on vampire instinct."

Mavis' eyes widened, she remembered her father explaining that to her. When a vampire is seriously injured, weak, or so on they'll become more monster than "human". Which means her father is going to hiss, bite, and probably try to suck any human's blood. Horror filled her heart, Johnny lives here. His family is also staying for the weak, which makes it harder.

"Grandpa, uh, what are we going to do? Johnny is human and so is his family, he's going to..." she trailed off.

Vlad nodded, "We'll have to tie him down with silver chains."

"Isn't that going to hurt him?" she whispered.

Vlad sighed, "Yes, trust me, I don't like it either. He's my only child, my son. And you know vampires are very protective of their offspring, even when they're fully grown."

Mavis nodded, understanding what he meant. She glanced at the door leading to where her father was, her heart broke at the thought of causing him pain. She sighed before looking back at Vlad.

"Can I ask you another question?" she asked.

Vlad nodded, "Well, you just did, so I don't have a choice."

She chuckled a bit before turning serious again. "Why...why does my father hate you?"

He frowned and sighed once again, "After he got the dark flu he begged me to tie him up whenever he got it, but I wanted him to try human blood. I...I let him lose. He attacked a whole village and...killed thousands of innocent people. It was my fault, yet, I told him he should have controlled himself. I should have known that he couldn't, it wasn't his fault.

He then left, moving to wherever his mother brought him. He blamed himself for centuries, he wouldn't drink human blood and went back to blood substitute."

Mavis frowned, she understood why her father was angry at his father. His father purposely didn't help him so that he would attack those humans, then he blamed him. She sighed, feeling guilty again for snapping at her father when she came back. She remembered the hurt look on his face, what she did was wrong. She couldn't help it though, she was worried sick about her son and was angry that her father wouldn't accept that he's human.

Luckily, he's a vampire, but she still regretted what she said. Even if she did talk to him about it and he did forgive her, she knows that pain is still there. They both looked up as a nurse walked out, her eyes showing worry.

"King Vlad, the flu is progressing faster, he's already puking." she sounded.

Vlad blanched and ran into the room, frowning as he saw his son puking. Dracula almost fell over the side of the bed before Vlad caught him. Dracula looked up at his father and relaxed. Mavis watched as Vlad held his son, comforting him as he puked. She then walked up and rubbed his back, comforting him as well.

"We need to call my sister." Vlad spoke.

"Who?" Mavis questioned, glancing at him.

"My sister, Thana, she knows all about this flu. More than me or your father knows." he explained.

Mavis sighed as she looked at her father, he was now shaking as he laid there. "You'll be okay, daddy." she whispered.

Dracula's eyes fluttered open, he looked at them for a second before passing out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Honestly loving the reviews, favs, and follows! Thanks guys! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

The next night started out with Dracula going feral and Mavis needing to pin him down. What made is worse was Johnny picking that moment to walk in, causing Dracula to become harder to hold. Vlad immediately kicked the human out of the room and locked the door. He then reluctantly wrapped the silver chains around his son. Dracula screamed in pain as the silver burned him, but the two other vampires just had to ignore it. After a while Dracula had passed out from the pain, add on the fact that the silver sucked his energy from him.

Mavis was terrified, she had never seen _that_ side of her father before and she never wanted to see it again. Vlad sighed in relief when his son passed out, knowing he would be free from the pain for a little bit. He glanced at his grand-daughter and sighed.

"Mavis, maybe you shouldn't be in here anymore. Seeing your father like that is-

"No, I can stay in here. I can handle it." Mavis cut in, trying her hardest to sound brave.

But the truth is, she was absolutely scarred for life and her life is pretty damn long. She sat down in a chair so her grandfather wouldn't see her shaking legs. Vlad did notice, however, but he knew better than to question her. They both stayed there all night, watching over the beloved count before leaving to go to sleep.

Mavis wasn't too fond of not being able to see her father, but she decided to just leave her grandfather to watch him. She was currently bathing Dennis when Johnny came running into the room. She looked up, furrowing her eyebrows at his shocked expression.

"Everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

Johnny took a minute to catch his breath before answering. "Uh, who's that new vampire lady? She's scary!"

"Who?"

"She almost looks like your father, except she has light brown hair." he explained.

She got up and ran out, telling her husband to finish bathing their son. She made it to the infirmary just in time to run into the new vampire. The woman spun around, her eyes showing annoyance. Mavis shook her head and stood up before looking at the vampire.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Thana and you are?" she retorted.

Mavis clenched her jaw to keep herself from growling at the rude monster. "Mavis Dracula." she spat.

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh...you're...my nephew's daughter." she stated.

Mavis nodded, "Yeah, so, what are you doing in my dad's hotel?"

Mavis could careless if this woman was her great aunt or whatever, she had no right to be so nasty towards her. After all, Mavis is technically the owner of the hotel now. If she wanted to, she could easily throw the woman out. All she had to do was call her uncle Frank and he would "escort" the vampire out.

Thana swallowed, feeling ashamed for being so rude towards her own family member. "I'm sorry for being so snippy, I'm in a rush. I heard your father is now feral?" she explained.

Mavis nodded, "Yeah, it's...scary."

Thana gave Mavis a look of pity before sighing, she turned towards the door and looked inside. They could hear Dracula's loud, animal like, snarls from outside the door. Thana glanced at the young vampire and smiled softly.

"He'll get better soon." she assured her.

"I hope so." Mavis whispered sadly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dracula snarled loudly.

Vlad glared at him, slowly losing his patience. "You will _not_ tell me what to do! I am your father and if I want to stay then I will stay! You're the Prince and I'm the _King_!"

Thana sighed as she closed the door, giving both men a tired look. Vlad smiled at his sister, even though it was more forced than anything. Thana ignored him, however, and focused on the feral count. Dracula was struggling violently in the chains, causing them to burn him even more. She glanced at the spilled cup of blood substitute and sighed.

"Brother, you know he needs human blood. It's the only thing that can...control...this." she stated, motioning towards Dracula.

Vlad sighed, "I know, but there is a family of humans in the hotel. Not only them, but other humans as well. He'll be able to hear their heartbeats."

"I know, but if we can control his thirst, then it shouldn't be a struggle. I need him to calm down in order to figure out if it's actually the dark flu...or something worse." she explained.

He sighed and nodded, "Alright."

Thana quickly ordered a nurse to grab a large cup of human blood. The witch seemed frightened of the request, but obeyed it. Thana noticed Mavis still standing outside of the door and frowned.

"Mavis, darling, come in here!" she called.

Mavis snapped her head up and walked in, her eyes widening at the sight of her father. Dracula was about to bare his fangs at her too, but he seemed to recognize her. He blinked before snarling at the other two and the second nurse that was in there. Mavis was quick to notice this and gave her family members a confused look.

"He won't harm his own child." Thana explained.

Mavis nodded her understanding before taking a seat; at that moment the other nurse rushed in with the blood. Mavis frowned at the new scent, something within her stirred. Vlad noticed the sudden shift in Mavis' mood and gave Thana a warning glance. She glanced at the young vampire, but didn't do anything.

She thanked the nurse before walking up to her nephew. Dracula growled at her, but stopped once he saw the human blood. He tried to move to grab it, but the chains stopped him once again. Thana gently lifted his head and brought the cup to his lips. Dracula gulped down the blood, his eyes slowly returning to blue. Once he had managed to finish two glasses he laid there, whimpering in pain and looking around the room.

"Wha...what happened?" he mumbled.

Vlad swallowed, "You went feral."

The prince's eyes widened in horror as he looked at his daughter, "Did..." he trailed off.

Mavis smiled softly, "Yeah, dad, I saw. It's okay though."

"I'm so sorry, my little blood orange, I never wanted you to see...that side of me."

"Dad, really, it's fine. You're sick, it's not your fault." she soothed.

Dracula didn't believe her, but was too exhausted to say anything else. He laid back against the bed and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep. Mavis grabbed a napkin and wiped away the small trail of blood that slowly trickled from his mouth. He looked like the classic vampire from the old fashioned horror movies.

She chuckled at how those fake Draculas acted compared to her father. If only they knew that the real Dracula was an over protective, slightly controlling, count. She threw the napkin away and sighed.

"When will he get better?" she asked.

Vlad smiled softly at her, "In two days."


End file.
